A moment too late
by Wolfie
Summary: Set during the original trilogy. R+R! I can't tell you any more because I'll spoil it.


I know I shouldn't have wrote this that I should be concentrating  
on 'Twilight Sky' and 'Caged In' but I just had to write this. It's set during the original trilogy. During 'A new Hope' and just afterwards. What it basically is, is a letter for someone to one of the pilots so there isn't any real action in it. It will either more you to tears (which I hope it doesn't!) or you will like it. Anyway here it is. Enjoy.   
Disclaimer: I don't own Starwars but I think we all know that.  
  
  
Dear Rick,  
You are probably surprised to get this from me but I did promise even though it took me a while to work up the courage to send it to you.   
Things are rather hectic at the moment and we are still trying to cope without you but we have managed not to completely fall apart. Did I tell you that Ranger 1 and Ranger 2 have now merged? It saves disputes and I no longer feel torn between both groups.  
Though the Jerik and Dayid were not pleased that there was now more girls in the group than guys but Adam didn't seem to mind much.  
  
You should have been with us the other week. We had landed on Tatoonie for supplies (I know not the best place to go looking for water!) and Adam convinced us to go to one of their local cantinas (Big mistake!) While there he started chatting up this Twilek who seemed very interested in him and Lucia decided to have a bit of fun with him. Togorians have an intimidating presence as it is but an angry one is beyond reason. Anyway Lucia approached him and proceeded to dump the contents of his glass over him and began shouting at him in her own tongue saying how unfaithful he was and that she couldn't trust him anywhere plus a few other things. Then the Twilek, who was still with him, stood up and slapped him right across the face! We were all dying with laughter as he tried to pacify the Twilek. Adam however failed to see the funny side despite the fact that he has done the same to us numerous times and Lucia did offer to buy him a new drink. They have just got back on speaking terms.  
  
I really miss you and I worry about you every day. It's just not the same without you. I remember when I first joined Ranger 1 Jerik and Davyd and you used to all watch out for me but you even more so like the time when he had to sleep on slates you stayed near me to make sure I didn't fall off. I only realised how much you meant to me when you were all caught and I had to join Ranger 2 to get you back. If it hadn't been for you that time they would have caught me too only you forced me to keep going.  
  
This brings a smile to my face every time when we rescued you. You thought that I was going out with Adam and were jealous though you refused to tell me what was wrong. I must admit he was good looking and charming but he wasn't you. He didn't make me feel secure. It took us forever to realise our true feelings for each other, didn't it?  
  
Here comes the hard part. The apology. I'm sorry I didn't support you more when you told us you were resigning to join the rebellion. I was just so worried for you and I felt betrayed somehow. You had always been a constant and then you would no longer be. I was sith angry but I think you can remember that. But I'm not anymore, I understand now why you had to leave. Though at that time I had always imagined us been together, the whole team promoting together but I was a wet nose rookie then.  
  
You will be pleased to know that since the merging of the two teams that we have decided to join the rebellion. (Yes we're applying for positions as pilots all with the exception of Lucia; she still wants to be a tactical officer) So hopefully we will get to see each other soon. It was a group decision, either we all joined or none of us did anyway the empire has got its greedy hands over the unit so we need to leave now.  
  
You asked me something before you left and I told you I wasn't able to reply then, that I needed to sort my life out first. Well I've come to a decision. Yes, yes I will. I know not the most romantic way to tell you but I had no other way.   
We are leaving now Nera is shouting at me to get a move on before the Stromtroopers come back so I have to end the letter now.  
  
I know you're still fighting but promise me this one thing. Promise me you will come back alive.  
Yours Lovingly  
Ro-Anne.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A young man in a rebel uniform sat hunched over the Data-pad in a dark room. He read it again and again, knowing how not to respond to it. Its contents were over 2 months old and had not been responded too. Looking somewhat forlornly at it he began to type before the X-wing pilots would be needed again.  
  
Dear Miss Ro-Anne,  
I regret to inform you that Rick Nightguider was killed in action when we went up against the DeathStar. He was a close friend and an excellent pilot. Rick spoke often of you and his times with the rangers and made me promise that if anything ever happened to him I would inform you first of his death. His records do not mention of their been any surviving relatives but if there are would you please pass my condolences on to them. An official letter will reach you within a week of your receiving this one. Once again my condolences.  
Wedge Antilles   
  



End file.
